


all’s well that ends well to end up with you

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [17]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, proposal drabble🥺, this is how I’m coping during quarantine lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I help you with something?”“Marry me.”
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	all’s well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Lover” by Taylor Swift

Six months, it took Vanessa six months to finally save enough money for the ring without Brooke noticing. Six months of picking up tutoring jobs even after spending all day with her first grade class, six months of boring pb&j sandwiches for lunch instead of the delicious pita place a few blocks over, six months of pinching pennies and hoarding cash all led up to the blue velvet box in her purse. She’d seen the ring in a catalog almost a year ago and her mind immediately flitted to how gorgeous it’d look on Brooke’s slender finger. It practically screamed  _ Brooke _ , it was simple and elegant, not too flashy, but still sparkly enough to where it glittered in the light.

Vanessa wasn’t a planner by any means, but she knew the proposal absolutely had to be perfect. On the way home from the jewelry store she had ultimately decided that since Brooke’s birthday was coming up, she’d take her to a nice dinner and pop the question there. Sure, it was cliche, but so was most of their love story. They’d met freshman year of college in the science building, Brooke had been frantically speed walking through the hallway to class and collided with Vanessa, the shorter girl dropping all her textbooks in the process. And in the process of trying to help her pick them up, Brooke bent down and on the way back up she bumped their heads together on accident, making both of them stumble backwards onto their bottoms. Brooke could barely stutter out an apology when she looked up and saw the beautiful girl in front of her. Thankfully, Vanessa had thought the same and being more brave than Brooke, she asked for the blonde’s number. Brooke sheepishly nodded and blushed as she wrote her number on Vanessa’s arm, the whole time thinking about how smooth the other girl’s skin had been underneath her fingertips. And then the rest is history. Even more than five years later, Vanessa still gets butterflies around Brooke, and she wanted nothing more than to make the other woman her wife. 

Walking up the stairs to their apartment, Vanessa couldn’t help but feel like she was harboring a big secret, which she supposed she is. 

“Hey, babe,” Vanessa calls as she walks in the door.

Brooke barely looks up from the sink, where she’s scrubbing away at the dishes, her sleeves rolled up her arms. “Hi, Nessa,” she says, a smile playing out on her lips.

Even though Brooke’s bent over the sink, her brow furrowed in concentration, Vanessa can’t help but think how beautiful she is. She realizes she must be staring like an idiot but she can’t help it.

Brooke laughs softly to herself, looking up to find Vanessa staring intently at her. “Can I help you with something?”

“Marry me,” Vanessa blurts out.

Brooke’s blue eyes widen with shock. “W-what?”

“I mean-uh- nothing, I said nothing. Sorry.”

“Oh, um, ok I guess,” Brooke says, biting her lip.

Vanessa stays quiet for a moment, leaning against the counter while Brooke focuses back on the dishes. 

“Actually, Brooke,” she takes a deep breath, pulling the box out of her purse, “I wanted to do this right but I feel like I need to just do it now.”

Vanessa walks around the island to the side Brooke stands on and stands in front of her. She takes Brooke’s damp hands in hers

“I had this all planned out in my head but I guess I don’t want to wait,” she pauses to lower herself to one knee, “Brooke, I’ve loved you from the moment we met, even if I didn’t know it at first, and I want to love you every last second of forever. Will you marry me?”

Vanessa opens the box to reveal the ring, the diamond sparkling even under the dim kitchen lighting.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you,” Brooke whispers, fighting back tears as Vanessa slips the ring onto her left hand.

Vanessa bites back tears of her own when Brooke pulls her to her feet and against her body, rocking them back and forth in a slow little dance.

“You know, I never thought I’d be proposed to in the middle of doing the dishes,” Brooke muses, nuzzling her face against Vanessa’s neck, pressing a kiss there, “especially with how much you like all the cliche romantic stuff.”

The shorter girl throws her head back in laughter. “You know I just got the ring today, maybe my impatience outdoes my romantic side.”

“That sounds about right,” she giggles, “I love you and your impatience though.”

Vanessa smiles and pulls her in for a sweet kiss. “I love you too,” she whispers against Brooke’s lips, “I can’t wait to make you my wife.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies💖  
Hope you’re all well and enjoying your quarantine, I’m not, hence the reason I wrote this.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
Send me prompts to write while I’m stuck at home over on tumblr @/honeyhytes !💖


End file.
